Couples and Promises
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: ONESHOT As a new couple is made in the tower, so are new promises...promises that you wouldn't really look up to... BBRAE


_**I promised myself that the only character's I'd use were BB and Rae...but then Robin snuck his way in because simply...ROBIN**_

 _ **And because of that, Star and Cy made an appearance as well...**_

* * *

He had been...touchy lately.

At first it were just small things, helping her up whenever a villain knocked her down, deliberately brushing shoulders when he passed her, those kind of things.

That shifted to him giving her random hugs, or shifting into small animals and taking place in her lap while she was peacefully reading. And because of her own...growing attraction to him, she allowed it; played along even.

Whenever he hugged her, she'd let him stay for a few seconds before pushing him away. Or if he climbed on her lap in animal form, she'd calmly scratch him behind his ears (depends on what animal he had changed in) and just continued reading.

The other three weren't really sure if Raven was finally warming up to the green boy or she had been possessed by something weird, and just because she liked having fun once in a while; she did nothing to confirm either theory.

Although she had a feeling Robin knew what was going on; the sly smirks he shot her or the random comments he gave whenever she was seen with Beast Boy said enough. Why did she make that bond with him again?

This went on for months; the changeling and half-demon simply...dancing around each other, waiting to see which one would make the first move to even _clarify_ what was going on. But to be honest, neither of them knew.

"Hey Mama," Beast Boy greeted as he plopped down on the couch, right beside her.

The half-demon growled lowly at the nickname but settled on calmly flipping the page of her book. "What did I say about calling me that? I can _barely_ tolerate Rae," her eyes never left her book.

The changeling shrugged and brushed a strand of purple hair behind her ear, causing her to blush slightly. "Quit it," she scowled.

He smiled softly, something that made her stomach flutter (damn it, Happy, cut it out!) and her insides churn. Raven focused entirely on her book as Beast Boy jumped away from her and went to play video games with his best friend.

While Starfire flew closer to join her friends (or in her case, watch them play) Robin stayed behind, leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed while he watched the scene.

Raven looked up and raised an eyebrow in question, suspicions rising when he simply shook his head. But she let it slip, he'd tell her sooner or later.

Besides, she was more focused on the civil war that was happening in Nevermore. Happy and Affection were creating more chaos than Rage ever did, although their kind of chaos wasn't as evil. Just...disturbingly sweet.

But when Brave joined the two, Raven couldn't help but make an end to the 'game' she had with her teammate.

"Hey, Beast Boy?" She asked, her voice soft as she closed her book and placed it beside her. "Could you come here for a second?"

The green changeling frowned, wondering if he had done anything wrong and if he should run. But his curiosity (and her _smile_ ) got the better of him and he followed her request.

When he was standing right in front of her, she grabbed the collar of his uniform and pulled him closer; connecting her lips with his for just a short amount of time. But that was enough to surprise him.

Starfire squealed and excitedly clapped her hands at the sight. Happy that her friends weren't fighting for once and were actually 'bonding'.

Cyborg watched the scene open-mouthed as Robin just narrowed his masked eyes.

"Is...he okay?" The mechanic teen asked, watching the blushing and stuttering mess that was formerly known as Beast Boy.

Raven shot a bored look at the frozen boy and shrugged. "Yeah, he'll be fine. Give him a few minutes," she picked up her book and walked out of the room.

When he finally snapped out of it, the Titans were surprised to see it wasn't Cyborg who threatened to break the changeling if he ever hurt Raven.

Raven's eyes narrowed when she returned to see Robin and Beast Boy gone. "Where did they go?" She asked, not bothering to clarify who she meant.

"Roof," Cyborg answered without looking. He was busy tampering with something on his arm.

"You might want to hurry," Starfire said. "Friend Robin did not look the amused."

Raven rolled her eyes and teleported herself to the roof, already thinking of multiple ways to kill the Boy Wonder. He just _had_ to be the overprotective best friend, didn't he?

* * *

Robin stood on the roof a little _too_ calmly next to a nervous Beast Boy.

"So-" The green changeling was cut off quickly as the Boy Wonder turned around and glared at him.

"I swear to God, Garfield, if you do anything to break her heart, I will force-feed you your own kneecaps." He stated calmly, not even flinching or anything.

" _Robin!"_ Raven actually _whined_ as she appeared on the roof. She shot a worried look at a terrified Beast Boy. "I think you just broke him."

He shrugged. "At least he'll know not to hurt you."

" _You_ were the one to encourage me to act on my feelings in the first place, Boy Blunder."

"Doesn't mean I can't make sure he'll take care of you." Robin shrugged and glanced at the changeling. "Okay...I have to admit I might have gone a bit too far..." He stated sheepishly.

Raven rolled her eyes. "You think?"

"Yeah...uhmm...bye?" The half-demon had to suppress a smile as she watched her best friend hurry to leave the scene.

And she thought she only had to worry about _Cyborg_ being protective.


End file.
